Lupin the Third let's be heroes
by acerluigi23
Summary: Lupin the third the master Thief and his gang went to a Plaza for Heroes. however they fought against a bunch of boxmore robots. and also saw bring a bunch of mysteries that they have no idea but really is going on.
1. Welcome to Hero Plaza

Welcome to Hero Plaza

A/N: this takes place in Lupin the third Part V and in OK KO Let's Be Heroes season 1. some of the characters are from Red vs Blue and Halo butt Buddies.

 **Lupin** the Third and his gang was in Fiat driving to a place called Hero Plaza.

so what exactly is this place again? **Jigen** asked **Lupin**.

it's a plaza for Heroes. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

oh yeah because we're not Heroes. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

I mean we're thieves and heroes. **Lupin** replied to **Goemon**.

and here we are. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** drove into the Plaza and parked his Fiat 500.

man, this place has a lot of Heroes. **Jigen** said surprised.

that's right because it's a plaza for Heroes, there would be a lot of Heroes. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

however **Lupin** got bumped into **Ok**.

oh sorry Mister for bumping into you. **Ok** said to **Lupin**.

no problem, just watch where you're going kid. **Lupin** said to **Ok**.

what the heck did you bumped into. **Goemon** said to **Lupin**.

trust some kid, I just apologize to him. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

let's go into the store and see what they got. **Lupin** said.

why do you want to go to the store? **Jigen** asked **Lupin**.

besides they make cool weapons and cool hero equipment and other stuff. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

 **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** enter the store.

Welcome to the store, how can I help you? **Enid** said to them.

um excuse me can you at least tell me where we can find some weapons. **Lupin** asked **Enid**.

the hero weapons are in section 2. **Enid** replied to **Lupin**.

thanks for your help. **Lupin** said to **Enid**.

gee thanks, for being nice. **Enid** said to **Lupin**.

however **Enid** only stared at **Goemon**.

are you some type of Samurai? **Enid** asked **Goemon**.

yes I am. **Goemon** replied to **Enid**.

you're pretty cool. **Enid** said to **Goemon**.

which made **Goemon** blushed.

dude I kind of feel jealous now. **Lupin** said to **Goemon**.

but thanks for your service. **Lupin** said thanking **Enid**.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** went to section 2 while **Goemon** stayed at the cash register.

this looks so cool! **Lupin** said with excitement

there so many different types of weapons. **Jigen** said.

let me see hear plasma cannons, plasma swords and other cool stuff. **Lupin** said.

 **Jigen** look at some sniper rifles, including rocket launchers, bazookas.

well maybe I can take this laser rifle. **Jigen** said and get's the laser rifle.

this bazookas cost $20 dollars. **Jigen** said getting the bazooka.

they get a rail gun here. this store is freaking cool. **Lupin** said with excitement.

why in the world does anyone need's a hammer? **Lupin** said confused.

 **Jigen** garbed two Type-52 Mauler.

how in the world did people get their hands on Covenant infantry weapons? **Jigen** said confused.

perhaps they got this from the black market. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

did you got the stuff that you needed? **Lupin** asked **Jigen**.

yes I do I got myself a big old bazooka and a laser rifle, two Mauler. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

I got a plasma sword and a plasma cannon. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

okay let's purchase this stuff that we got. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

goemon is going to be very jealous that I got a plasma sword. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

I wouldn't count on that besides he'll cut your sword in half. **Jigen** said mocking to **Lupin**.

technically plasma cutting through metal. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

 **Lupin** and **Jigen** when's back to the cash register purchase their items.

what in the world for you two doing? **Lupin** said to them.

oh nothing really. **Enid** said to **Lupin**.

actually we need to go purchase some of the stuff. **Lupin** said to **Enid**.

all this cool stuff cost you $200. **Enid** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** give **Enid** $300.

wow, that's a lot of money. **Enid** said to **Lupin**.

well I have a job to take care of. **Lupin** said to **Enid**.

 **Enid** gave a $100 to **Lupin** for cash back.

have a great day. **Lupin** said to **Enid**.

Bye. Have a...niceday. [Chuckles] Nice. **Enid** said to them.

 **Lupin** and his gang left the store until a Sirens went off.

aw jeez, what now? **Lupin** said.

The people scream in terror.

It's theBoxman! **Mega Football Baby** said horror.

Umm... box who? **Lupin** said confused.

I think I know what he mean. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

what are you talking about? **Lupin** asked **Jigen**.

I think you want to look up there. **Jigen** replied to **Lupin** , pointing up at the sky.

The bodega shuts down. The doors crush one of the posters.

Hey! Aw, man. It took me like an hour to paint that. This better not be another one of Gar's drills. **Brandon** said to the **Magic Skeleton**.

Nah, those are Tuesdays. It's got to be a Boxman bot. Want to help me shoot the chaos? **Magic Skeleton** replied to **Brandon**.

this place really has a lot of weirdos. **Jigen** said.

magic portal opens in the sky, as a Boxman Box falls from it. The box hits the pavement, and the walls collapse to reveal a robot.

I am Darrell, and I've come to destroy! **Darrell** said, Starts shooting lasers, laughs maniacally.

 **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** then ran in horror but they realize that this was stupid.

one robot. **Lupin** said.

that is so sad. **Goemon** said.

what did you two said? **Darrell** said to them.

what I'm trying to say is that this is kind of stupid. **Lupin** replied to **Darrell**.

stupid, I'll tell you that you guys are dead. **Darrell** said threatening them.

[ **Goemon** got his sword out and cut **Darrall** in half.]

how did you do that? **Darrell** said in shock.

and then **Darrell** blown up in pieces.

dude that was so epic. **Brandon** said with excitement.

but that fight only lasted a second. **Magic** **Skeleton** replied to **Brandon**.

you three!!! **Mr. Gar** yelling to them.

oh yes sir? **Lupin** said nervously to **Mr. Gar**.

you guys did amazing!! defeating that boxmore robot! **Mr. Gar** said excitement to them.

thanks. **Lupin** replied to **Mr. Gar**.

yeah it was piece of cake. **Jigen** said.

well I would like you three to work at our store. **Mr. Gar** said to them.

well how much does it pay? **Jigen** asked **Mr. Gar**.

your salary will be paid about minimum average. **Mr. Gar** said to them.

okay that's fine. **Jigen** and **Lupin** both said to **Mr. Gar**.

 **Ok** run fast to **Lupin** to hug him.

that was so amazing! **Ok** said to **Lupin**.

Jeez um... thanks. **Lupin** said to **Ok**.

 **Enid** and **Rad** walked up to them.

I see you met my coworkers enid and rad. **Mr. Gar** said to them.

only the three of us only met enid. **Goemon** replied to **Mr. Gar**.

I'm kind of impressed that you guys defeated a boxmore robot in 1 second. **Enid** said impressed to them.

I'm Rad. **Rad** said introduce himself.

I'm Lupin the Third. **Lupin** said introduce himself.

I'm Jigen. **Jigen** said introduce himself.

I'm Goemon. **Goemon** said introducing himself.

wait..Lupin as in the Lupin the Third?! **Rad** said with excitement.

yeah why? **Lupin** asked nervously.

I'm a huge fan of yours! **Rad** said to **Lupin**.

it looks like you got a crazy fan. Jigen said mocking to Lupin.

stop mocking me. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

everyone was laughing including **Lupin**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: this took place in episode 1 Let's Be Heroes. well however that fight was what's a little bit short because Goemon actually cut Darrell in half.


	2. Lupin the Third let's be heroes Opening

(Hello Lupin playing)

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin.

zoomed in the Earth.

 **Lupin** was driving his Fiat to Hero Plaza.

 **Jigen** and **Goemon** we're waiting for him.

 **Lupin** parked his Fiat and got out.

Io voglio essere

un po' come Lupin,

vincere e perdere

un po' come fa lui.

Tra mille brividi

per colpi mitici

e teneri rendez-vous.

the **Shadowy Figure** was watching **Lupin** the third and his gang including my crew.

Io voglio vivere

un po' come Lupin,

prenderla in ridere

un po' come fa lui.

Astuto e pratico,

super simpatico,

con una marcia in più.

at Boxmore factory, **Boxman** sitting on his desk along with **Black Beetle** aside him.

a along with an amry Darrel, Ernesto Jeffro, Raymond and kilobots.

Pigliare al volo un'avventura

più grande di me,

come fai sempre tu Lupin.

Senza paura

così come te,

meraviglioso Lupin!!!

 **Lupin** locked and loaded his Walter and became shooting at some of the boxmore robots.

 **Enid** and **Goemon** did a combo moves against some robots.

 **Jigen** and **Rad** fighting together against all the robots.

Sei proprio l'inafferrabile,

l'impareggiabile,

tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Non caschi mai

perché anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà.

 **Zenigata** was still spying on **Lupin**.

 **Mr. Gar** was a little bit nervous around **Carol**.

Sei sempre l'incorreggibile,OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

l'imprevedibile.OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

Tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

Quando un'idea ti va

niente ti fermerà

mitico Lupin!!!

L'inafferrabile Lupin!!!

Me standing right in front of the Shadowy Figure, I was putting my pistol at him.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin.

 **Punching** Judywas punching Shannon multiple times.

Se c'è un quadro importante

o un grosso diamante

in un istante

tu sarai là

per fare ancora un grande exploit,

Lupin!!!

 **Black Beetle** and **Griffin** came out from the factory and reeking habit.

Sei proprio l'inafferrabile,

l'impareggiabile,

tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

 **Me** and **Black Pearl** we're fighting against **Black Beetle** and **Griffin**.

however **Griffin** was super strong.

Non caschi mai perché

anche se sbagli la fortuna ti aiuterà.

Sei sempre l'incorreggibile,OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

l'imprevedibile.OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

Tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

 **Ok** becoming super stronger instead of becoming a level 0.1, he became a level 3.

Quando un'idea ti va

niente ti fermerà

mitico Lupin!!!

both **OK** and **TKO** fused to become .

LUPIN, OH LUPIN!

 **Griffin** was charging up his Ultimate Weapon to destroy the whole Plaza but **SKO** kicked him in the face.

Sei sempre l'incorreggibile,OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

l'imprevedibile.OH, OH, OH, OH, OH

Tu sei così Lupin,

vincente di per sé.

 **SKO** the rest of them did an ultimate combo against **Griffin** and exploded.

Quando un'idea ti va

niente ti fermerà

mitico Lupin!!!

L'inafferrabile Lupin!!!

 **Lupin** and everyone else was standing alongside him. we're ready to see what else did Adventures we're waiting for them.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao, ciao Lupin.

Hallo Lupin, good-bye Lupin,

au revoir Lupin, ciao Lupin.


	3. the first day on the job

the first day on the job

A/N: this takes place in episode 2.

 **Lupin** and his gang sleeping in an apartment.

his alarm went off and he woke up brushed his teeth and put on his clothes.

 **Lupin** and his gang was going back to the plaza to get ready for the job.

 **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** walked into the store.

so is there any employers room around here. **Jigen** said.

I think there is one here. **Goemon** said to **Jigen**.

I found it. **Lupin** said to them, pointing at the break room only for employees.

meanwhile at Box-more.

who are those people? **Boxman** asked _Looking out the window._

Aah! [ _Crashes through the window._ ] Oh, hey, dad. I'm Back! **Darrell** said to **Boxman**.

And? **Boxman** asked **Darrell**.

And... I failed you. **Darrell** replied to **Boxman**.

No, you _failed_ me! Come, Darrell, do you know why I send you robots over to destroy Lakewood Plaza? To eliminate friendship! Lakewood Plaza is crawling with friendship! **Boxman** said to **Darrell**.

Hey, look! More me's! **Darrell** said to **Boxman**.

Silence! You see Darrell- before **Boxman** could say anything **Ernesto** came.

excuse me sir, I'm very sorry interrupt your conversation, but she is ready. **Ernesto 2199** said to **Boxman**.

ah!ultimate robot is ready? **Boxman** asked **Ernesto 2199**.

99% functioning, she is almost complete.

 **Ernesto** said to **Boxman**.

wait! you're not talking about her!?! **Darrell** said in shock.

oh yes I'm talking about the ultimate killing machine. **Boxman** replied to **Darrell**.

 **Ernesto** and **Boxman** walks to the Lab.

they watched **Black Beetle** destroyed all the other prototypes.

 **Black Beetles** transported in front of them.

welcome to Team box more Black Beetle. **Boxman** said to **Black Beetle**.

it's an honor to working with you master. **Black Beetle** replied to **Boxman**.

however our next Ultimate Weapon will be complete but it's likely some more power. **Ernesto 2199** said to **Boxman**.

will save that weapon for another time. since we hole have a lot of models of Black Beatles. **Boxman** replied to **Ernesto 2199**.

listen here black beetle I need you to care of something. that has been a thorn in my side. **Boxman** said to **Black Beetle**.

whatever you say master. **Black Beetle** said to **Boxman**.

meanwhile back at the store

so this is how your clock in? **Lupin** asked **Mr. Gar**.

go on and punch it, that's how you clock in. **Mr. Gar** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** punched multiple times then he got clocked in.

then it was **Jigen's** turn and finally **Goemon's** turn.

your boys are really are strong. **Mr. Gar** said to them

we have been working out of bit. **Lupin** said to **Mr. Gar**.

oh yeah and here your name tags just don't forget it. **Mr. Gar** said to them.

Thanks. **Lupin** said to **Mr. Gar**.

you're welcome, and I'll be my office. **Mr. Gar** said to them, went to his his office.

 **Lupin** and his gang went to work.

 **Lupin** was organizing the shelves, when **Lupin** was organized in one can a girl's hands got on his hand.

well this is awkward. said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** backed away from the show he was organizing and a girl with green hair, brown skin, boxing gloves.

who the heck are you? **Lupin** asked.

I'm Punching Judy, but you may call me Judy for short. **Judy** said to **Lupin**.

*damn, she is freaking hot.* **Lupin** said to himself.

are okay? **Judy** asked **Lupin**.

I mean, you are cutie! **Lupin** replied to **Judy**.

uh.. what? **Judy** said confused.

damn it, I messed up big time! **Lupin** said.

 **Judy** started to laugh.

you know, you're kind of funny. **Judy** said to **Lupin**.

uh, thinks. **Lupin** said, begin to blush.

 **Judy** walked away and turned around slowly at him trying to give him a kiss and walked away.

well looks like you got popular with the woman. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

you know you don't have to ruin my moment. **Lupin** said to **Jigen**.

yeah but we should definitely get back to work. **Rad** said to them.

yeah, yeah I know. **Lupin** said to them.

 **Lupin** begins organizing the shelves again.

till when the sirens went on.

when a portal appeared out from the sky in one box hit the ground.

what the heck only one robot? Lupin said confused.

well this is going to be easy. **Jigen** said to **Lupin**.

the Box fell apart until it showed a robot that they never seen before.

who the heck are you? **Ok** said to the robot.

my name is Black Beetle not long when you're going to be dead. **Black Beetle** said introducing herself to them.

well we can't stand road to nothing. **Rad** said.

let's fight! **Enid** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Black Beetle is from the TV show called Medabots that is working for Boxmore. find out what will happen in the next chapter.


	4. Update 1

Update #1

chapters will take place in season 2 and in Part V II episodes. including Marvel Spider-Man season 2 episodes.

there is it Halloween special call E-101 Exe in three parts.

Part I: haunted past.

Part II: torn us apart.

Part III: the pain.

which I will repair beta in the end of Part III.

in Season 2 Rival battle, film nakas out and took us into a snowy Canyon. in Odd Men Out!

that will be all for this update.


End file.
